redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dannflow/The missing eight seasons
Hi and welcome to my story The missing eight seasons I have worked long and hard to wtie this so I hope it is good Enough for all that like to read fan fiction enjoy Dannflow Talk! 01:58, 7 December 2008 (UTC) =Part one : Matthias Anew = Prologue Young mouse though he was, Matthias knew what he was doing as he pursued his foes. His mind went back to what had happened over the last week or so. Not five minutes before, he and Basil had caught up with the vermin band they had been tracking the last week. There was only about four of the, maybe five, but with his sling he could take care of them easily. He wondered if they knew where they were going. Maybe they were moving as fast as they could, after what had happened to them when they tried to attack Redwall. They had lost brutally Almost the entire band had been slaughtered, save for two rats, two or three stoats, and the vixen. The vixen seemed to be the leader of the vermin, and had killed two young Redwallers. Also, the vixen was the only one of the vermin to get inside Redwall. She had planned the raid very well. After all, the Redwallers were peaceful animals. They were having a picnic in honor of Abbot Alf. Not to mention the birth of the twins, Mattimeo and Cornflow, the offspring of Matthias and Cornflower. John Churchmouse had this recorded alongside the tale of the Summer of the Late Rose. The vixen had planned everything perfectly. She let them feast on. What a fool Matthias had been not to post guards at the Gatehouse! Like a thief, she had came through the wicket gate while her band had gone to the western wall and hidden in the ditch. She went to the Great Hall and stole everything she could get her paws on. As soon as her band had counted to 300 seconds (five minutes), they jumped had up from the ditch and attacked. They were sure to make as much noise as possible. Ambrose had told the Dibbuns (the Redwaller's young) to go indoors because there was cake inside, but when they heard the vermin they gave cries of delight. They thought it was a party! However, they wilted under the reproving eye of Ambroase and did what they were told. If Ambrose said something, he meant it. Matthias had quickly told two young mice to get everyone indoors, no matter what. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ambrose taking a pawful of otters, armed heavily with slings and stones, to deal with the vermin. As he was the champion of Redwall, it was his duty to take care of everyone. Matthias rushed off to put on his armor. As the Dibbuns were on their way inside, the vixen was on her way out. Thinking quickly, she knocked down Cornflower, who had been at the head of the Dibbuns and carrying Mattimeo and Cornflow. The vixen then rushed to attacked the Dibbuns. Out of the two young mice that were with them, the eldest tried to stop her while the other went for help. The mouse stood no chance against the vixen, and was cut down. The vixen kept hacking hacking at him to make as big a scene as possible. Horribly, she knew the Redwallers would properly try clean up the mess and she could get away. The other mouse stopped when he heard his brothers screams. He turned and ran back towards his dying sibling, only to meet the same fate. Their blood was everywhere and covered everything. It ran along the floorstones in an oozing river. By this time, Matthias was on his way. His eyes were red with anger and he lifted his sword up high. He raced across the Abbey lawn towards the attackers, who had begun to retreat. But he noticed a single vixen had stood her ground. She turned to Matthias, but only for a second. Cornflower had recovered and was trying to get the little ones indoors. The vixen turned away from the warrior mouse with an evil grin. Horrifying realization struck Matthias like a thunderbolt. He shouted desperately. “Cornflower get out of the way!” But it was too late The vixen's blade slashed through her middle. Blood sprayed everywhere. For one fatal moment, Matthias thought she was dead. The moment passed, however, as screams came from her throat. She gurgled, coughed, and fainted. The vixen kicked her babies out of her hands, picked them up, and ran. She shoved the boy in a sack filled with her other loot. Matthias got there too late. She was over the wall and gone. The defenders dared not send a shaft flying at her, for fear of hitting an infant. And as for chase, well, everybeast knows nothing is faster than a fox. Well, none that is, besidest Basil Stag Hare. He was out of the gate in an flash. Unfortuneately, he had just eaten. He futiley gave chase, but his stitch stopped him getting very far. Matthias would have gone on to pursue the vixen right away, but Basil stopped him “Woah there, mate. You’re not going without me, and I’m not going anwhere till we have packs and lunch.” “Get out of my way, in the name of Dark Forest, or else I will kill you!” “No lad, you will do no such thing. Do I make me'self clear?” “Aye sir” Matthias said like a sulky Dibbun. “But what about my ki-.” “No buts about it, we will go after them AFTER LUNCH” “Alright then Basil. But be quick about it! I don’t want them to take my kids!” “I won’t be a second. You won’t even miss me, eh, wot?” As Bail went off for food, Matthias heard a shout behind him . “Matthias, come quick! It's Cornflower! She's almost dead!” Matthias remembered what had happened and ran to his wife. What he saw could have turned any other beasts away from the shock of it... Two mice had laid her on a board alongside the other wounded. Her wound was by far the worst of the lot. Matthias ask the helper if she would be alright. The reply was, "She’s lost a lot of blood, but I have seen worse by far who have lived.” Matthais was about to ask more, but he heard his wife gurgle slightly. “Avenge their deaths, Matthias. Bring back our little ones.” “I WILL!! I PROMISE I WILL!!” he shouted. As they carried her off, Matthias whispered slightly to her, slightly to himself, “I swear it I will do it for you.” ~+~ The vixen soon caught up with the remains of her band. She was carrying the mouse babes, who were crying loudly. The vixen, Sketh was her name, grimaced as an obnoxious stoat yelled in her direction. “Sketh! You made it mate. We gotta get to da boss quick with what he wanted. Do ye have it?" “Shut up, ya coward! I saw ya run when they came out in force! No, I didn’t get the great blade or that tapestry in that blugggart Abbey, but I did get their warrior’s son and daughter. They are but infants who will be a great bargaining tool. Ha... we should have never joined that scum! I lost half my band! And because of his blasted guidelines, “you should be able to do it! Their gentle beasts” Ha, look at us now! Me, you, Arfclaw, Skinbal an Blist. Oh, an Ja that makes five by my count” “Errr....... Sketh, don’t be so hard on Binky. And who knows might be nearby? Mayhap the boss hisself eh?” Blist said. “Be quite! We gotta get to the boss-” Sketh began. “But Sketh” Ja interrupted. “That’s Chief to you, Ja. Unless ya want to challenge me.” Sketh spat at Ja “No no, Sketh it-” “THAT’S CHIEF!!” yelled Sketh. “GET IT RIGHT!!” “But Sk-” Ja began, but he got no further. Sketh gripped Ja and lifted him up. She yelled in his face, but all he could focus on was the smell of her breath. It made him sick. “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, IT’S CHIEF! GET THAT INTO YOU’RE INTO THICK, WORTHLESS SKULL!! DO YOU WANT ME TO SKIN YOU ALIVE?!” Sketh threw Ja to the ground. Blist piped up “Aw, don’t be so hard on him Sketh. He’s just a young’un! His poor family died in battle. He’s lucky to be alive!” Wordlessly, Sketh reached for her blade. Blist saw this and began stuttering. “What are you- no. No, no, no! No please-” “CHIEF! CHIEF! WHAT DO NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT?! GET IT RIGHT!!” Within seconds, she began to hack at him. The vermin desperately tried to dodge her onslaught, but his nerve failed him, Blist tried to run, but Sketh’s sword caught his neck, slashed downwards across his back, and finally slit through his middle. Blood, guts, and insides spilled out. Blist was screaming bloody murder. Soon, he was dead. His body was a mess of fur and blood. “Now listen, all of you! We are going to the boss to give him theses babes if he wants. All in favour?” Everyone knew if they did not agree, they would all die together. As one, they shouted, “Aye, we agree!” “Then let’s be off!” Sketh yelled. ~+~ Matthias wished Basil had kept his word. They weren't able to leave until a little before dawn the morning after the slaughter had taken place. The tracks were still clear, although they were not very fresh, making them hard to see and follow. It took them almost a week to catch up with the vermin. As they gave chase, the vermin band sped up, just a few miles ahead of them. Matthias and Basil found it hard to keep up through the edges of Mossflower Wood toward the “River Moss," the river that ran from one side of Mossflower to the Western Sea. “These tracks are fresh, very fresh! Another hour or two and we will be with them, eh. Do you want to keep going or do ye need some rest and a bite to eat, eh?” Basil said as he began to sit. “Aye, I’ve not eaten since late last night, but let us be quick about it! This may be my only chance to get my son and daughter back!” After lunch they sped off, following the tracks. Matthias wondered why the vermin were going this way, when just a few days ago they had been heading south of Redwall Abbey, and now they were heading West. After a few hours, they were close to River Moss. Just a few more steps and they would be by the river. Matthias could hear the vermin as they rested and ate. They branched around the camp and planned to charge in from both sides. Basil, master of camouflage, dove into the to the grass. Matthias did likewise, drawing his sling. Soon, they were both ready. They charged fast and unexpectedly. “Give im blood an vinegar! Eulalia!” “Give me back my kids! Redwaaaaaaallll!!” Matthias slung two stones. The first went astray, but the other found its mark, knocking a rat senseless. Matthias drew his sword and leapt into the midst of them. Binky met Matthias's blade with his own. But something overcame Matthias. He was filled with the Bloodwrath! Binky was a good fighter, but nothing could stop Matthias! He fought like a madbeast to reach his kids. In fact, Binky was only able to keep the fight up for a few second before he was slammed in the stomach by the butt of Martin's blade. He saw stars, and remembered no more. Basil used his long legs to kick out at the vermin. Sketh jumped up as soon as she saw Matthias. She only had time to pick up Cornflow, but dropped the babe as she saw Matthias running towards her. She ducked as Matthias swung his sword, barely skimming her ear. The vixen dived at him, knocking him over. Like the coward she was, Sketh ran. As she did, she shouted over her shoulder at Skinbal. “TAKE CARE OF HIM FAST!!” She repeated this time and time again. Slowly, her voice got further and further away. Matthias was winded, and gasped for breath. Skinbal had his scimitar out and was rushing toward him. Matthias knew he had to act quickly if he cared for his life. He rolled over and kicked up, just in time. Skinbal rushed at him, but Matthias caught him in the mouth and stunned him for a few seconds. Matthias was up on his feet again. Sketh rolled, spun, and jumped at Matthias, who neatly stepped to one side. The warrior mouse swung his sword deep into Skinbal’s back. The vermin screamed and fell on his own blade, never to rise again. Ja, who had been the victim of Matthias's sling, was conscious again. The vermin stayed still, then slowly began to move toward Cornflow. As Matthias was taking care of Skinbal, Basil was trying to get Arfclaw to fight. Arfclaw swung his mace at Basil, who neatly stepped to one side and said in a mocking voice, “Bad form, attacking an unarmed beast! Lucky I can fend for myself, eh, wot?” Basil kept ducking as Arfclaw, now enraged, charged recklessly with his sword straight out in front of him. Basil dodged the reckless assault, spun round, and killed him. All it took was a powerful kick to his neck, and it snapped loudly like a dry twig. Ja had managed to get to Cornflow. Without them seeing, he picked up the sleeping babe and stalked away slowly and very quietly. When he was out of sight, he ran. When Matthias had finished with Skinbal, he ran to his son Mattimeo. The babe was crying loudly. As Matthias quieted him down, Basil approached him. “Eh, wot? A sweet little thing, Matthias and his son, but where's his daughter?” Matthias handed Mattimeo to Basil and went to where he had seen Cornflow. She wasn’t there. “She’s gone.” He cried out as he began to rush off towards Binky, who had since recovered from his stinging blow. The mouse had his sword out in a flash. Basil bounded over before him and gripped his wrist tightly. “Steady there, old chap." “BASIL LET ME GO! IF HE HAD NOT GOTTEN IN MY WAY, SHE WOULD NOT BE MISSING!” “But that’s the way with vermin, those blinken pieces of filth. You can’t kill him though.” Matthias swore. “Why can’t I?” “Because if you do, you will never get her back. He is the only one who knows where that vixen might be taking her. If it were up to me, I would ask him. And with your blinking sword at his neck, he's bound to tell you.” Matthias agreed, reluctantly, that it was worth a try, and handed his sword to Basil. "Alright, but I'll do the questioning." Basil nodded and walked behind the vermin, with the Sword of Martin tickling the base of his neck. Matthias spat in the vermin's direction. “How many of you were there?” Binky bravely said, “I won’t tell ya anyting, under pain of death.” Matthias snatched his sword away from Basil and raised it high, mouthing, “That can be arranged.” His sword came down fast. Binky's courage failed him. “Mercy! I'll tell ya everything, just don’t kill me!” Matthias pressed his sword down firmly on the rodent's neck. Blood oozed out from beneath it. “Mercy! I beg ye please, MERCY!!” “TELL ME NOW!!” “Alright alright! I'lll tell ya! There was Sketh, me....err....um...Skinbal, the one ya slew, and Arfclaw. Oh, and Blist, but he's long dead. Sketh killed him." “ANY OTHERS?!” “Err..yes. There is Ja.” “And who is he?” “Aww...he is just a rat young and, well, temp-” “Ok, ok, I get the point. Any idea where he is?” “Err...no. I am his mother? Why, if I were his mother, I would be a ra-” Wham! Matthias hit him in the jaw. “Don’t get smart to me. Use whatever brains you have and think. Where were you going before we attacked?" Binky, who was not the smartest of stoats, said, “Wota ya mean?” Matthias sighed. He wondered why vermin never seemed to have a decent education. It had been at least an hour since he began to question him. “Where were you headed before we ambushed you?” he asked very slowly. “Oh, why didn't you say so?” “I did.” “No ya didn't.” “Yes I did.” “No ya d-” “LOOK, I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS, NOT YOU!! AND BESIDES, I KNOW WHAT I SAID!! NOW WHERE WERE YOU GOING?!” “Err..to the boss” “What!? I thought Sketh was the leader of your band!” “Well, she is, but she joined forces with a horde.” “What!?” Matthias couldn’t believe his ears. “Where is this boss?!” “I dunno, only Sketh and Ja have been there afore. Ja was the tracker, and the one who went into the bosse's camp.” Matthias called to Basil, “Then that’s where I'm going!” “Right ho, let's be off!” “Nay Basil. Take my son back home, and this one to question him more. Oh, and take all the haversacks. You're going to need them if you want to get them all back home alive.” Matthias’s eyes scanned the ground as he said this. He noticed two sets of tracks in the wet ground near the river. One set followed the current, while the other went away from the river. Judging from what he had heard, he took to the upper trail. The set Ja had made when running away, not waiting for an answer from Basil. ~+~ As Matthias pondered, he could remember he was tired. He’d been chasing Ja for three days, and all the time Ja had seemed to be getting further away from him and closer to Sketh. Matthias stopped and ate something. As he ate, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He heard a noise and looked up, but too late. He saw Ja, but only for a second. With his blade raised up high with a evil grin on his face, Matthias suddenly remembered no more....... Chapter one Sketh was running fast and hard. Sweat poured from her brow in cascades. But she knew, somehow, she would find the boss even if it took her the whole season... she knew more or less the right direction. The vixen also knew that the boss’s scouts would find her. They would no doubt ask her for the “password,” but then again she didn’t know it. They would likely kill her before she could protest. Sketh gulped as she thought how’d they made her pay. First they would cut off her toes, then would skin her alive. She would be roasted over a slow-turning fire and, for the grand finale, eat her. The vixen shivered. What a terrible way to die.... Her thoughts of death and torture were suddenly interrupted when she heard noises from above her. She halted and stood perfectly still, unsure of what to do. That was when Ja came charging down from the canopy, shouting at the top of his voice. This time, he did not forget Sketh’s proper title. “Chief! Lookit what I’ve got!! The mousebabe and the sword!!” Sketh gave a sigh of relief. But her attitude changed when she saw the magnificent blade. “Give me dat sword!” she hissed A stone sped out of nowhere, pinging off the legendary blade. Six ferrets came yelling out of the trees. Three had bows, but the others had dangerous-looking double-edged warblades. One of the larger vermin rushed Sketh, smashing the flat of her blade on the vixen’s head. Sketh collapsed without a sound. The weasel grinned hoggishly and charged towards Ja. Ja dropped the mousebabe just before the ferret was upon him. She moved fast, but Ja was small and quick of foot. He jumped backward.....and tripped on a protruding root. The trip saved his life/ Ja felt the rush of wind, mere centimeters above his head. The ferret’s blade had missed once, but Ja knew he would not be so lucky next time. He rolled on the ground as fast as he could, clumsily drawing the blade as he did. Matthias’s blade swung in a flashing arc, scratching the charging ferret. The ferret’s eyes widened, and she stumbled backward. She recognized the famous blade. It’s said to be magic! The blade that had killed many hordes! The blade that had been forged at the great, evil mountain of the badger Lord, Salamandaston! The sword of life and death! Oh, how she had DREAMED of wielding the legendary blade! But she daren’t go near the famed abbey of Redwall! Her lord, however, also dreamed of becoming the sword’s heir, so he sent out bands of vermin to get it for him. She was his captain of his guard, over one thousand vermin strong.....and this little rat had managed to steal this great this great sword? No it could not be!....could it? “Where did ye get that sword?” the ferret hissed, raising her blade. Ja was no fool. “Err...umm...from an abbeybeast, of course.” The ferret was not convinced. “Hmmm....We shall see if that’s the truth.” She turned to one of her bowmen. “Wake the other one, and be snappy about it!!” Ja saw him reach into the side of his quiver and pull out two small pills. He examined them for a few seconds, then put one of them in to Sketh’s mouth. He took his water bottle and poured a few drops of in into her mouth. The vixen gurgled unhappily and swalled the pill. The bowbeast drew his dagger, and pressed it gently against her cheek. Sketh’s eyes snapped open as she felt the cold blade’s deadly touch. “One move and you are a deadbeast.” called the ferret leader. “All we want is a few answers....” “I know nothing, just....just let me go!!” Sketh stammered. “Ah, but you were with this one, weren’t you?” She pointed to Ja. Sketh was taken aback. “Errrr...yes...at least, he is part of my band.” “Right. Now that wasn’t so hard now was it?” the ferret said mockingly. Sketh spat at her. Ever since her father had died, she had been the leader of the band. Nobody had ever dared to say anything like this before. “Shut your trap ferret. Now here’s a question of my own. Why are you keeping me here?!” “Hush up.” the bowbeast muttered. The ferrets’ mood changed. “Listen, you’re only alive because I haven’t given the order yet. We have one more question, and it could be your last if you don't be quiet and listen!” She indicated the sword in Ja’s paws “Have you ever seen that blade before?” Sketh took one look at the blade, and saw her fate written all over it. “Yes, I have.” she said quickly “Where did he get it?” “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him for the past five days.” “Did he have it when you last saw him?” “NO!!!” Sketh screamed in impatience. “I ALREADY SAID THAT!!!” “So you don’t know where he might have gotten it?” “From the mouse warrior, of course. It’s his sword.” “Ah....thank you.” The ferret said. Now she knew now that Ja was not lying. She nodded to the bowbeast. Sketh’s mouth was still ajar, and he shoved the other pill in. She was out cold in a second. The bowbeast put the rest of his pills away, but he dropped one. He didn’t notice it. Ja did. The rat mad a mental note of this and spoke up. “So what about me?” The ferret turned smiled and said, “Welcome. My name is Kintar. I am the captain scout for his Lord Highness.....” she stopped suddenly. “You should know him better as the boss. What is your name?” “I am Ja.” “Come with us. His Lordsh- the boss wants to talk with you, mighty Ja.” “Mighty Ja?.” Ja thought. Kintar suddenly noticed the crying mousebabe for the first time. Curiously, she asked, “Is that thing yours?” “Yes, she is. But don’t touch her. She’s as”- he stopped, thinking word that would not want them to touch her. “Heavy as a full grown badger.” he finished. “Well, if you would like one of mine to carry-” “No no no, she is for the boss and the boss only. And until then, I’ll carry her.” “Well if you insist-” “I DO.” Ja hissed in annoyance. “Okay then, follow us. We can’t keep the Lor-boss waiting.” “No, we can’t.” the bowbeast agreed. They began to walk away. Ja bent down to pick up Cornflow, but then remembered the pill. Making sure nobody else was looking, he plucked the small round object as well. “Hurry up!” Kintar shouted. Ja shoved the pill into his sleeve and ran to catch up. ~+~ PAIN Swimming back though the blackness of his mind pain was all he felt. Matthias’s eyes slowly opened, where was he, warm inside his bed at the abbey? Why was his head in so much pain then everything came back to him Cornflow, the fox, Ja, his sword, he tried to move but he could not his head was in pain but that was the only part of his body he could move as much as it pained him he slowly turned his neck, he was in a cave lying on a ledge there was a fire somewhere in the cave and he could see shadows in the opposite side of the cave. His head spun and he slid back into the darkness of his mind. ~+~ Winifred the otter was on wall patrol keeping a look out any sign of Basil or Matthias she had been at her post since midnight her eyes began to droop she was so tired trying to keep her eyes open she was just about a sleep when she heard her name been called “What ho, is that Winifred? Open the gate before this chap comes out of my arms” Came Basil’s voice through the back of her mind as she was only dreaming them then she was up and running down to the gate house as Basil shouted louder “HEY you up there I have Mattimeo and this slinking stoat get them off my hand eh wot” at the mention of Mattimeo Winifred rushed to open the abbey gate what a sight met her sleepy eyes, there stood Basil holding a crying mouse babe covered in mud... A look of mock sorrow on his long face, in the other he held a rope, he was holding it so tightly that his paws were going white, on the other end of the rope a stoat (or at least that what it looked like to her) was wiggling, a tried look on his face a bloody noise, had been mingled with mud to make a mask, Winifred laughed in spite of herself, then her face was stern and she grabbed the mouse babe, from Basil’s arms, and called to one of her otter crew, a big burly fellow named Brink, Brink bounded forward taking the rope from Basil’s stiff paw. Basil proudly said “Eh chaps, I, Basil Stag Hare, have safely brought Cornflower her son back, and to the rest of you chaps this here is Binky a ruff, and a bit dim witted if you ask me, stoat that Matthias asked me to bring back to Redwall for questioning” there was a moment’s pause before he added “You do have some scoff for me eh wot?”. By the time Basil had finished; there was a crowd of Redwallers’, who surrounded him, pestering him with questions; Basil pushed past the lot saying. “There’s, time for question later, but right now what I need is a good old meal of Redwall scoff, and a hot wash and bed, wot, wot” with that Basil made his way to the kitchens, leaving Brink and Winifred with the babe and stoat, Brink laughed “Now that’s what I calls, a quick exit eh matey?” Winifred was forced to agree “Matey, there I agree with you.” Chuckling Winifred sighed a long sigh, “Well, I better see to this babe, I’ll feed em, then take em to ‘is dear old mother, she will be over joyed to see ‘em, I wonder where Matthias is? He should be back by now.” Brink gave Binky a long, cold, hard; look, as he muted “Aye, and I better get this one,” he gestured at Binky, “to the cellars, give him some time to cool his paws off, cool his paws off, that’s a good one” he continued to chuckle, as he tugged on the rope that held Binky, Binky gave Winifred a mournful look as he was pulled away. On her way to the kitchens Winifred gave a long smile, Redwall was turning back to normal, it lacked only one thing; Matthias. ~+~ A shadow loomed over him, voices murmured, his eyes slowly came open they were bloodshot and red. A big burly otter was standing over him; Matthias grimaced as a bucket of icy cold water was poured over him, the otter gripped him keeping him upright. “Are, ya alright there matey?” the otter asked Matthias nodded and tried to speak, but the otter pinched his mouth shut saying. “Don’t speak; you have lost allot of blood, my mate Simtra found you three days ago, lay still now and one of the others will feed you. Our chief has gone to settle a score with those vermin. Now sit still.” Matthias dropped back onto the ledge, and muted “Aye, I’ll do that.” The blackness fell back over his mind. To be continued... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts